There are many documents in which pictures (a photograph, a painting and the like) are interwoven in the text. In such a document, characters and pictures may be interwoven complexly, and thus it is hard to read. Even if it is such a document, the conventional apparatus prints or displays it directly, which causes inconvenience for a user to read the document.